Do they know?
by Delaneyandherstories
Summary: Rainbow Dash (humanized) wakes up in the presence of four teenage mutant ninja turtles (TMNT). She doesn't know where she is, or whats going on. Through her hardships in this new dimension, she will discover many things about herself, her friends, and the new dimension.
1. Invisible eyes

Rainbow Dash lay floating in a tank of water, unconscious. She had a mask over her mouth and nose so that she could breathe. She had been found unconscious and was suspended in the floating tank because of her injuries. When the turtles had found her, she was badly injured, and unconscious. So, using a medicine that Donnie had made, the turtles filed up the tank with the green liquid and lowered her in there. But now, Rainbow Dash was curled up in a ball. She had been like that for the past few days. Today was the day she awoke. The tank was located in the dojo. Donnie was in there staring at the sixteen year-old, like he had been doing for a few days now. The mutant was amazed by her blue skin, rainbow hair, and wings. A few times, Rainbow Dash had twitched a few times and her face was revealed a few times. She was gorgeous according to all four of the mutants. Their sensei was worried about how she would react to waking up to four sixteen year old male mutants and a large rat. April had been by a few times to make sure that everything was going well. Unfortunately, April hadn't been there when she was waking up.

Donnie was taking some notes about Rainbow Dash when all of a sudden, he realized that the tank had a leak. It was starting to drain quickly. "Guys! We have a problem!" Donnie shouted to his brothers and sensei in the other room. He took step back from the flooding floor. The mask was starting to slide off of Rainbow's face. Donnie took a step back with his brothers and sensei as they formed a line. There was no way for them to patch up the tank and fix the mask. She was going to wake up no matter what.

Within a matter of seconds, a tense scene unfolded. Rainbow Dash's mask slid completely off her face and as soon as she tried to take a breath, she got a mouth full of water, waking her up immediately. Rainbow Dash quickly realized that she was in a tank and was submerged in a green medicine. Acting out of instinct, she grabbed the sides of the tank and started rocking it. It swayed back in forth on its stand and water began falling out of it. She kept rocking the large glass prison until finally, it fell over.

Rainbow Dash went down with a crash as the tank shattered everywhere. Her body was amongst the shattered glass, hacking and gasping for air. Her back was to the ninjas and sensei. She twisted her back as her arms supported her. Her body was shaking and shivering with goose bumps. '_Why am I in a bikini?_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she looked herself over. It was a dark blue bathing suit that could have been easily mistaken for undergarments because of how much they revealed. The top part was part of a push up set. It was a bit disterbing, and Rainbow had yet to see the five mutants. Slowly, Rainbow Dash stood up wobbly. Her dripping hair was covering her entire back. Gracefully, she raised her head and screamed. She had seen the mutants.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rainbow Dash shouted at the five creatures in front of her. Immediately, acting out of instinct, she covered her body with her wings. Still, the four sixteen mutants couldn't look away from her, so the eldest slapped one and he slapped the next one and so on. She felt violated.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Leo said, as he tried to look at her face. He was captivated at her magenta eyes.

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I'M THE ONLY FEMALE OUT OF FOUR GUYS MY AGE, WHEN I'M JUST ABOUT COMPLETELY EXPOSED. NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY ALL ARE MUTATED TURTLES AND GRANDFATHER RAT IS HERE ALSO." Rainbow Dash shouted as they finally registered what was going on.

"I don't think they understand." Splinter said to her.

A wave of realization came over her. She hadn't been in a bathing suit before she had passed out. Carefully, she said these next few words. "I was not originally in this bathing suit. Who the hell has touched any part of my body." Rainbow Dash asked with a calm, but angry, tone. Nobody answered, fearing what she might do next. "I said 'WHO THE HELL HAS TOUCHED MY BODY.'. Don't think that I can't tell when someones lying." Rainbow warned.

"It wasn't any of was out friend, who's a girl, April O'neil." Leo said to the blue teenager.

"Where is April?" Rainbow Dash asked as she spread her soaked wings. They were huge. Even Master Splinter was surprised at this.

"She's out shopping with her aunt. She should be back pretty soon. But Donnie's been staring at you for a few days." Mikey said, pointing to Donnie. Donnie turned beet red. Rainbow Dash closed her wings and wrapped them tightly around her body. She was going to kill them but at least she was covered for now.

"Alright then. I will ask you a couple of questions and then you answer them. After that, you can ask me a couple of questions." Rainbow Dash said to them.

"Question one, where are we?"

"We live in an old subway station underground." Leo said.

"Question two, why are you all mutants and what are your names?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was noticing shards of glass in her body

"Long story...but my name is Donnie, Leo wearing the blue mask, Mikey is wearing the orange one, and Ralph is wearing the red one. Master Splitter is the only one who isn't a turtle." Donnie said, speaking up. Ralph hadn't said a word, he was still a little shaken by her. He knew something was odd about her, aside from the obvious.

"Last questions, when can I leave, what state are we in, and where are my clothes?"

The teenagers looked at each other, unsure about how to answer her. "Y-you can't leave for now. But we're in New York City and your clothes are with April." Leo answered.

"Why can't I leave?" Rainbow Dash asked as irritation laced her voice.

"Well...you don't look like all the regular humans here. They aren't blue, and none of them have wings." Donnie said to the only female in the room.

"I hate being cooped up. I NEED to fly!" Rainbow Dash said, spreading her wings to add emphasis. After stretching her wings, she once again closed her wings around her body.

"Don't worry...we go topside in an hour." Donnie said.

"Topside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea, its when we go up to the outside world to do our night patrol." Leo replied, pointing to the ceiling.

"Great." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "What am I supposed to do for the next hour?"

"Well, you still haven't answered our questions." Ralph said, finally saying something after shutting up for so long.

"Ya...I guess not. But I have every right to not answer a question." Rainbow Dash said defensively. She let the wings fall back to their regular positons.

"Alright. Whats your name?" Leo asked. He would be asking all the questions.

"R-" Rainbow Dash began before realizing that she shouldn't give out her full name just yet."Riley. Riley Deusinger."

"Where are you from?"

"Canterlot."

"I've never heard of Canterlot."

"Its in Equestria."

"Where on earth is Equestria?" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We are in New York City, in the U.S.A."

"I've never heard of the USA."

"We can sort that out later."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash didn't like to leave things without and answer.

"What is that mark by your right hip?" Leo asked, pointing out the strange rainbow lightning strike coming from a cloud down by her hip bone.

"I don't like people looking there." Rainbow Dash said, covering it up with a wing.

"I didn't mean to be like that..."Leo said, clearly embarrassed.

"All guys say that! Then, they go out and use a bunch of pick up lines to help get lucky. All boys are the same." Rainbow Dash said coldly. She covered her whole body with her wings and turned around.

"Okay, calm down. Will you just turn around?" Leo asked the form standing six feet away.

Rainbow Dash sighed but turned around. Some of her wings had glass in them and she was starting to bleed.

"Can you let us take that glass out of your body?" Leo pleaded. He knew that if they didn't get the glass out of her, then she would start to get infections.

"No. I can do it myself." Rainbow Dash said to Leo, as she began plucking out the glass in her wings without so much as a wince. They looked on in wonder as she cleared herself of the glass and began healing. Her body wasn't as bad as her wings.

"How did you just do that without even wincing?" Ralph half shouted.

"Simple, its like getting a splinter and all you have to do is not think about it and pull. It doesn't hurt." Rainbow Dash said as she started combing thorough her wet mangled hair. A half hour had passed and she was almost dry.

"Also, why is your multi-colored?" Leo asked.

"Because its in my genetics. I was born this way. Everyone is like this where I come from."

"Everyone is blue and has rainbow hair?"

"No you idiot! Where I come from, people have different hair and different skin."

"Okay then. Anyway, we go topside in fifteen. Donnie," Leo said turning to his brother. "can you text April and tell her to bring Riley's clothes?"

"Sure thing Leo!" Donnie said, glad that Leo had asked him.

"So this April, is she your age?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea, but she's human." Mikey said.

"I figured." Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside the large room. "Guys? Where are you? I have Riley's clothes.".

"In here April!" Leo shouted back to the voice.

April silently walked into the dojo and gasped. "Are you Riley?"

"Yep. You don't look like anyone from Equestria." Rainbow Dash said to the regular teen. She was a little embarrassed to know that April had seen her nude, but she brushed it aside.

"Equestria?" April asked, looking confused. She too was a little embarrassed, but like Rainbow, she brushed it aside.

"Never mind. Can I have my clothes? I need to change and fly." Rainbow Dash said to April.

"Sure, you can change in the bathroom down the hall to the right." April said as Rainbow Dash walked past her and grabbed her clothes.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash emerged in her clothing. Her outfit was a simple pair of short shorts, and a loose midrift. Not to forget, her undergarments. "Lets go." Rainbow Dash said as she emerged from the bathroom. "I've GOT to fly!"

"Okay, just keep a low profile. Donnie, do you still have those wings that you made?" Leo asked his brother.

"Actually, I do."

"Good. You can fly with Riley." Leo determined before his brother could begin to argue.

"I hope you can keep up." Rainbow Dash said as she walked towards them.

"She can't go too fast, guys. She's just pullin' your leg." Leo muttered to his brothers, shaking his head as Rainbow Dash gave April her bathing suit back.

"So where do we get out?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around.

"Out a manhole usually." Ralph said.

"A manhole? Thats disgusting." Rainbow Dash said, scoffing. She was a down and dirty type of gal, but even she had her limits.

"Don't worry, it hasn't been used for years." Leo reasoned.

"Good. I gotta fly. Can we go?" she asked the turtle.

"In a minute. Just let Donnie get his wings."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said as she crossed her arms. Just then, the turtle came in with large bat wings in his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Rainbow Dash blurted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? He won't be able to keep up."

"All rudeness aside, lets go. First its me and Donnie, then its Ralph and Mikey. Riley, you can come up after all us for Donnie to get his wings on. April, do you want to come?"

"Sure" April said.

Rainbow Dash was anxious to get outside. After she had climbed the ladder, she looked around. She HAD to make sure that no one was watching them. After she realized that everyone was looking at her, except Donnie, he was getting his mechanical wings out. "How much wing power does that have?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing to the contraption.

"Wing power?" Donnie asked, looking up.

"Yea. How fast can it go."

"About 15 MPH."

"Wow." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya, its pretty impressive." Donnie said as he put it on.

"No, its not impressive, its slow!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him before laughing.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" Ralph shouted at Rainbow Dash.

"Says the giant turtle." Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Says the giant blue rainbow!" Ralph shouted.

"AAAARRRRRHHHHHH".That was enough. Rainbow Dash pushed him aside and began running down the street. Her wings were still on her back, she hadn't opened them yet. Rainbow ran as fast as her athletic legs could carry her. Finally, as she picked up speed, she opened her wings. She knew the turtles were watching. She began to flap her wings, getting off the ground a little bit every time. Finally, one last flap, a jump, and she was off the ground. Rainbow Dash used her rage to fuel her wings. She was going way faster then Donnie's wings. She flew in view of the full moon and looked down on the turtles. She felt happy for the first time since she had been there. Rainbow Dash then swooped down to the turtles. "Told you I could go fast! I've got an element you don't. I've got the whole sky to fly!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew above the four mutants. Donnie finally started up his wings. Rainbow Dash flew up in the air so that all you could see was her shadow in the moon. "Whooo!" She shouted as she closed her wings and did a loop in mid air before opening them up again.

'_She's going to kill herself!'_ Donnie thought as he flapped above his brothers.

"Whoa..."Leo said as he watched her. None of them had ever seen someone with her guts and tomboyish attitude. "Never mind her guys. We still have to do our nightly patrol." Leo said, snapping out of his trance.

"Leo's right guys." Ralph said, backing his brother up. "We should get back down to business."

"Thanks Ralph. Alright, Mikey you and Ralph take Mesa Rd. I'll take Owl Dr." Leo said and the turtles split up.

'_I guess that I'm stuck watching the flying freak.' _Donnie thought to himself._ 'Hey...maybe I can study her. If I can get some of her genetics, maybe we can develop wings too!' _Donnie thought, getting excited. He got out his shell phone and started taking a video of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kept flying without a clue that she was being recorded. "I've missed this so much!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she rocketed upwards. She was going to attempt a sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash reached the peak, and started flying down. She was going at an insanely fast speed. She was going over 100 MPH!

'_What is she doing?' _Donnie thought as he watched the girl fall to earth.

As the buildings below started to become clear, she ripped through the night sky. Finally, she shattered the ampntessphere. She was doing a sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash screamed an excited shout from the sky where she produced a rainbow. "YOU LIKE?" Rainbow Dash shouted as she passed Donnie. The mutant turtle looked on in amazement as Rainbow Dash dashed passed him. Donnie didn't have a single word as he stopped the video. Neither did the other turtles, they saw it too.

Rainbow Dash did a sudden uplift, making her rainbow behind her fly upwards. All of the turtles watched as she flew higher and higher. As Rainbow approached the spotlight in the sky (The moon), she saw her shadow on one of the buildings flat rooftops. Her breaths were heavy as she lowered herself down. The cool air softly grazing her skin. Landing on the roof, she closed her eyes. Within seconds, all the turtles were surrounding her.

"What was that?" Donnie gasped. He was undoubtedly amazed, they all were.

"It was a Sonic Rainboom. Its when I go so fast that I do a sonic boom and rainbow at the same time. Its something that only I can do." Rainbow said.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Mikey shouted in her face. Rainbow could smell his wretched breath from a foot away.

"Ugh! Do you guys ever brush your teeth?" Rainbow said, backing away from the crowd.

"All of us except for Mikey." Ralph said, coughing to add emphasis.

She chuckled before turning to look at the moon. "Look, I'm gonna' cool down. You guys do your patrol. I'll find you guys soon." Rainbow Dash said as she walked to the ledge and jumped off. Almost immediately, she came up again, this time flapping her enormous blue wings. She took off towards something that had caught her eye before: a tall, dark skyscraper.

She gracefully flew gently towards it, almost stealthily. As she approached it, she saw that there was also a pink and purple liquid on certain parts of the outside. 'Weird.' Rainbow thought. She had a nagging suspicion that that wasn't normal in the new world. She also started to feel like she was being watched.

Rainbow kept turning her head different ways to make sure that she wasn't being stalked. But little did she know, she was being stalked. The foot clan was very good at keeping low, and they watch with wonder as she soared around. The Shredder already knew of her existence and knows that she is very valuable. What she doesn't know may already be killing her. Yet, despite all that, Rainbow Dash flew around ...almost harmlessly.

Rainbow Dash began scaling the large building. Then, she flew around it, circling the building, while spiraling downwards and pulling up as she approached the hard cold ground. Then, something caught her eye. It was a member of the foot clan. It was only a glimpse, but she knew it to be true. She was being watched. Rainbow Dash knew that being watched was never a good thing, aside from being out on the field where she was scoring the winning point. But now, she felt the eyes around her, and she knew she had to get out of there. Using her wing power, she Immediately pushed herself out of the staring eyes. She took off with 50 wing power. She as she began to feel the eyes following her, she realized that she couldn't shake the hidden eyes. '_I have to find the freaks.' _Rainbow thought as she took off in the direction she came from.


	2. The vision

Rainbow dash flew as fast as her wings would take. She knew she had to get away from the building no matter what. The farther she few from the building, the more she felt the eyes pry away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the purple masked mutant turtle. She didn't know where she was, and so it was a comfort to know that he was still there. As soon as Donnie spotted Rainbow Dash, he dashed towards her. "Where did you go?" he said urgently as she came within vocal range.

"I went to the creepy black building with the pink glowin stuff." Rainbow Dash said, trying to blow it off like it was nothing.

"WHAT?! Thats where our arch enemy lives!" Donnie said, freaking out. He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her towards the ground to get to his brothers.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Whats up with you turtles and secrets?" Rainbow Dash said, struggling to free her wrist. She was even starting to get worried_. 'What did he mean "arch enemy"?'_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she felt his grip start to loosen. Donnie didn't respond. Her heart raced as she pulled her wrist free. The turtle was struggling to hold her and get a turtle themed cell phone out. With one last twist, she bolted. Her questions weren't answered, but at least she was out of his grip.

As Rainbow Dash looked back, Donnie was shouting, "Riley!". But Rainbow Dash wouldn't hear it. If she wanted answers, she was going to have to find them out herself. First, she had to clear her head and take a second to breath. She kept flying, unaware of the danger ahead.

-Donnie-

Donnie dialed Leo, while landing on the cold pavement and stashing his wings in a dark ally. Leo picked up almost Immediately.

"Donnie? Whats up?" Leo answered.

"Leo, she ran."

"Riley?"

"Yes! She ended up going to Shredder's hide out, and when she came back, I tried to get her back underground to keep her safe, and she took off." Donnie panicked.

"Alright, I'll call Mikey and Ralph. We'll meet on the corner of Viking Ct. and Window Rd. try to find her in the mean time. Meet us there in 3." Leo said calmly.

Donnie climbed a fire escape, and jumped onto the roof of the nearest apartment building. He searched the dark sky for any trace of the rainbow haired teen. Seeing as she had left no trace, he went to the corner of Viking Ct. and Window Rd. It was only a few seconds before Mikey, Ralph, and Leo were surrounding him.

"Alright Donnie, what did you do to provoke this? Cause with you, there is always something you caused." Ralph said, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Donnie said, a little hurt.

"Cmon guys." Leo said, turning to Ralph, before turning to Donnie once more. "Donnie, what happened?"

"Well, after I saw her coming from the direction of Shredder's place, I flew over to her. I grabbed her wrist, and just started pulling her towards the ground. But thats all I did." Donnie said.

"Did you get conformation that she was at Shredder's place?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I spoke to her briefly. But nothing that could have offend her." Donnie said.

"Maybe Riley flew away because she didn't know why you were grabbing her wrist. We still don't know about her past. We still don't know what her childhood was like." Leo pondered. "Back where she's from, that may be a sign of aggression. Maybe she thought you were going to hurt her in someway..." Leo trailed off.

"Ya...Maybe." Donnie all stood there in an awkward moment of silence.

Then, Ralph broke it. "What direction did she fly off in?"

"West." Donnie replied swiftly.

"Alright, lets go." Leo said, taking initiative. The four turtles jumped from roof to roof, feeling the cold air on that night helped them focus. Even Mikey was serious. They leapt from ledge to ledge, roof to roof. Suddenly, a loud shriek rang through the air. All four turtles stopped and immediately stood still. They looked ahead of them, to see a figure fall out of the sky. If she hadn't fallen in front of the full moon, she would have been concealed by the darkness.

"Riley!" Mikey shouted. The turtles ran as fast as they could. They had to try and catch her. As she fell, the turtles sprinted to catch her. As they neared her, they noticed that they were not alone. Foot Clan soldiers were everywhere. They already had robots ready to catch her when she neared the ground. Rainbow Dash passed out before she was caught.

"The Foot Clan! I bet thats what made her fall. They must have done something to make her would they want her?" Ralph whispered to his brothers. No one replied. They all crouched down, and watched from the ledge.

The turtles watched as the Foot Clan caught her as she fell and put a clamp around her chest, and positioned her wings so that the clamp would cover her entire back and most of her wings, making it impossible to fly. Her wings were pressed firmly against her was starting to wake up, and they put handcuffs on her wrists.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash mumbled as she started to gain consciousness. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Leo gave the signal to his brothers, and they jumped from the ledge, landing on the Foot Clan soldiers. Leo ran over to Rainbow Dash, and carried her over to a corner in the alley.

"Don't worry, we got this." Leo said as he put her down, and ran towards the fight. He thought that the clamp would stop her from flying away so that they could explain. He thought wrong.

'_I'm not staying around for this._' Rainbow Dash finally thought as her head cleared. She looked at the handcuffs and clamp, and broke apart the handcuffs with ease. Next, she used incredible energy and strength to free herself from the clamp as it broke in two by spreading her wings. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice that she had broken free. '_Good.' _Rainbow Dash thought as she quietly climbed the dumpster, _'I have to get onto that roof._'. Rainbow Dash jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the building using a little bit of wing power, but her wings were a little unstable, and barely were able to lift her. Using her muscles, she pulled herself up, and onto the roof. Upon climbing onto the roof, Rainbow Dash spread her wings.

Suddenly, the noise from the battle stopped, except for the sound of a few sparks shooting out from the robots. Rainbow Dash took a sharp breath in. Then, Ralph's voice rang out into the ally, "Guys, she's gone.".

Now Leo's,"She couldn't have gotten far. Lets try and find her together this time. C'mon, lets take the roof tops."

'_Now they're climbing up the dumpster, they'll be here any second!'_ Rainbow Dash thought as she heard the turtles come closer to her position. She flexed her wings. When she had been captured, she had been hit in both of her wings with numbing darts. Now, she couldn't feel anything in either of them, making her unsure to fly. Even when she moved them to try to get some feeling, they couldn't feel anything. "C'mon, this cannot be happening." Rainbow Dash whispered as she started running. She had to get off that roof no matter what. The adrenaline was really hitting her. She flapped her wings as hard as she could. Rainbow Dash ran, picking up speed. Her wings were unstable, but that wasn't going to stop her. She kept running even to the ledge, then she jumped off. Her wings were extremely messy, and it was hard to keep herself above in the air. Her wings wouldn't sync like they usually did to keep her up, but she was still gaining altitude and distance from the roof.

Just as she jumped off, the turtles arrived onto the roof. "Hey! Riley!" Leo shouted. Rainbow Dash didn't turn around, she didn't want to hear it. He stood on the roof with his brothers.

"Hey, whats up with her wings? They aren't flapping in sync." Donnie noticed.

"That must have been what made her fall." Ralph said.

"C'mon guys, lets try talking to her. Maybe she'll calm down." Leo said, and the turtles took off after her.

Rainbow Dash looked down, the turtles were following her. '_Great_.' she thought sarcastically.

"Riley! We need to talk!" Leo shouted as he ran beneath her.

Then, together out of sync, Ralph, Donnie, and Mikey all shouted,"Riley!". but Rainbow Dash ignored them.

"C'mon, we only want to talk." Mikey shouted, but to no avail. She wasn't going with them. Not by choice.

"Riley, don't be like this! If you don't stop, we'll have to-" Leo started, but was never able to finish.

"I don't care! I'm not going!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She closed her eyes, and focused on her wings. After a few seconds, they began to flap in sync. Now she was able to fly a little faster.

Suddenly, the turtles all stopped on one roof. Leo nodded to them, only the whites of their eyes were now showing. Mikey and Donnie jumped over to the opposite side of the streets' buildings. They ran right beside Leo and Ralph on the other side of the street. All of them took out a rope with a weight at the end of it.

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth at them. Her eyes narrowed. She tried to fly faster, but her wings stopped flapping, and they started to make her drop in altitude. "Grrr." Rainbow Dash growled. She went back to her semi-stable flight. She became worried. What were they going to do to her?

Donnie was the first to throw his rope. Rainbow Dash gasped as it wrapped around her legs. She struggled to get free, before being pulled down. Next, Leo threw his and it wrapped around her hips and partial mid section. Rainbow Dash kept trying to struggle to stay in flight. Some of the feeling was back in her wings. However, all of the turtles were careful as to not hit her wings. Mikey threw his rope, and it wrapped around her arms, forcing them to her sides. Ralph threw his and it wrapped around her shoulders.

As the ropes started to weigh her down, Rainbow Dash kept struggling to get free. The turtles jumped down from the roof, and that pulled her down so that she was nearly 20 feet above the road. The turtles tied the ropes, tying the struggling rainbow haired body down.

"Now!" Leo shouted to his brothers.

Rainbow Dash gasped as she watched the turtles jump from the ground, tackling her, and laying on top of her. Rainbow Dash struggled as she was pinned down. She grunted as she tried to wiggle out from their strong grip. Both of her wings were tucked in, due to instinct. Ralph held both of her wrists down fast. Leo had her shoulders, and Mikey had her feet. Donnie stood above her, and said, "Riley, calm down! We don't want to hurt you!". Rainbow Dash didn't care, she kept trying to escape. Donnie looked down at her and sighed. "Will you at least calm down?". She looked up with a hateful glare, that told him _'No.' ._

"C'mon Donnie, we can't hold her down for long." Ralph said urgently.

"Alright, I'm sorry that I have to do this." Donnie said solemnly, as he pulled out syringe and a vile. The vile was filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"Whoa! Donnie, dude, you don't have to kill her." Mikey piped.

"What? No, this is just going to calm her down, and it might make her sleep." then Donnie gave his brother a strange look. "Why would you think I would kill her?".

"Duh! You have a creepy blue liquid, and it looks like its something that would kill someone. Why do you have that stuff with you anyway?" Mikey asked.

"I thought I might need it for her. I've been carrying it around for the past few days, ever since she arrived." Donnie replied.

"Oh...alright then." Mikey said, but then murmured,"Thats still creepy."

Holding the vile in one hand, Donnie put the syringe into it, and filled the needle with the blue glowing substance. Next, the tossed the empty vile into a trash can and knelt down next to Rainbow Dash. She kept squirming, but didn't say a thing. Using a knife, Donnie cut a part of the rope that covered her inner elbow, exposing her flesh. He held down her arm so that she couldn't move it. '_Great_.' Donnie thought as he looked at her arm. He couldn't see the veins past her blue skin. _'I guess I'll just have to do this on a guess.'_ he thought as he put the needle into her skin.

Rainbow Dash knew that she had lost, but she wouldn't admit it. After the needle was injected, and all of the blue stuff was in her system, Donnie took the needle out. Rainbow Dash immediately felt woozy, sleepy, and lighted. But she wouldn't fall asleep. No, that wasn't her. She kept trying to fight the turtles, but they held her down fast. She wasn't moving. Then, she let the darkness take over her.

The turtles stopped holding down the sixteen year old, and stood up. "Was that really necessary? I mean putting someone to sleep just seems like its a little forceful, doesn't it?" Leo said, frowning at Donnie. Donnie threw the needle and vile into the trash.

"Well, you guys saw her, she wasn't going to calm down any other way. Even if she did calm down, theres no guarantee that she was going to actually to stay calm. This way, we can get Riley back to the lair without causing a scene." Donnie replied calmly.

"Oh ya, cause four freaky mutant turtles and one blue rainbow haired teenage girl aren't a scene." Ralph said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon guys, lets get her back underground." Leo said, wanting to get things moving.

"Well...Who's going to carry her?" Ralph asked.

"Now that you bring it up...you." Leo said. Donnie and Mikey were already picking up the rope and putting it away.

"What?! Why do I have to carry her?" Ralph asked, ticked off.

"Because you were the first to mention it." Leo responded. They all started jumping up to the roof.

With his brothers watching from above, Ralph carefully picked her up wedding style, and jumped up the fire escape of the buildings until he was on the roof with his brothers. "Dudes, she's as light as a feather.". he said when he got to talk with his brothers.

"Wonderful. Now lets get back to the lair." Leo said, and they took off into the night.

-At the lair-

Ralph waited outside of the man hole, as he tried to figure out how to get Rainbow Dash down the man hole. "C'mon guys. I can't do this by myself." Ralph shouted down to his brothers who had already made it down there.

"What is going on?" Master Splinter sternly said, making his presence known with April right next to side.

"Well Sensei, my lovely brothers here won't help me get Riley down the stupid man hole." Ralph shouted from above.

"Well...uh...we.." Leo tried to explain. They had been slacking off, and he knew that his sensei would not approve.

"C'mon guys. This is so simple." April said, she walked towards the opening off the man hole. "Drop her." April commanded, thinking that Rainbow Dash couldn't figure out her way down the ladder, when it seemed so simple. Ralph obeyed April's command. He dropped Rainbow Dash down the man hole, into April's awaiting arms.

April gasped, "Why is she unconscious?". April started thinking of the worst possible things. _'What if they got into a battle? What if shes dying?'_. April became more and more worried with each thought that crossed her mind.

"About that..."Leo began. He was reluctant to tell the story. But he did tell the story, and all the while, April was fanning Riley, who was laying with her head in April's lap and had her hands resting on her figured stomach. April liked having another girl around, and certainly didn't want to loose her. After telling the story, all four of the mutant turtles felt guilty. Here was this girl, new to a whole different place, where shes the only one of her kind, she was frustrated and scared, and they forced her unconscious with a strange glowing drug. They had forgotten that she was still just a teenager with a strong will and need for speed.

After hearing the story, Master Splinter and April sat there without moving. "I can't believe you guys did that to her." April said, shocked. "You guys would be the first to stop this kind of thing from happening, why are you doing this her? You would hate to be surrounded by weird people with needles, just think about how she would have felt." April finished.

"I agree." Splinter said, nodding. "I want you to wake her up.".

"Donnie, can you make that happen?" Leo asked, turning to his brother.

"Ya, the stuff I have is able to counteract the drug I gave her. But even so, it would take 15 minutes for her to wake up sort of...she would be in sleep paralysis for about 10 minutes. Often sleep paralysis is terrifying and can cause awful after side effects. I'm not sure we should use it." Donnie replied nervously.

"How long until the initial drug wears off?" Leo asked curiously.

"Around 4 hours" Donnie said confidently.

"What should we do?" Leo asked his brothers.

"I think we should wake her up." Ralph said.

"I agree." Leo said.

"I don't know..." Donnie said, nervously.

"Mikey, its all up to you." Leo said.

"Aww man, I don't do good under pressure! You guys know that!" Mikey said, grabbing the side of his heads and bouncing around like a bouncy ball.

"Alright, I'll decide for you. Mikey says yes." Ralph said, now he had his hands covering his ears.

"Thanks Ralph." Mikey said, sarcastically.

"Alright Donnie, go get the medicine." Leo said, and Donnie left to his lab.

After Donnie came back, he came back with another needle, and a vile of dull purple liquid.

"Seriously bro, how many of those do you have?" Mikey said.

Donnie sighed, ignored his brother, and walked over to April, who held out Rainbow Dash's arm. "I'm so sorry." Donnie muttered, and he injected the medicine into Rainbow Dash's body.

-Rainbow Dash-

She was in a peaceful sleep, some that was much needed, due to her flying. In her dream, she was flying high above everything except for the clouds. Rainbow Dash was suddenly disturbed from her peaceful sleep, as feel her heart racing, that usually meant it was time to wake up , but now matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't move or bring her eyes to open. Rainbow Dash felt her heart racing, and adrenaline flowing through her veins as she desperately tried to wake up. She could hear voices but she failed to make them out. The more and more she tried to wake up, the more the voices became louder. Then, she realized that she could twitch her fingers, mainly, what she sensed, her right pinkie. The minutes felt like years, as Rainbow Dash remained in her prison of slumber. She was frantically trying to wake, but she was so scared and so frustrated that she realized that she was crying on the outside, but on the inside she was still racing to wake up.

Then, Rainbow Dash was flashed into a strange dream, or it was more like a vision. She was in a room, a bright room with lights so bright that she could barely see, so she put her hands up to shield her eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted, she realized that the turtles were standing there too. They were talking to someone, a girl. She had purple skin, and purple hair with a single pink streak. Behind her, was a white girl with purple hair, a pink girl with pink poofy hair, a yellow girl with pink hair, and a very tan girl with blond hair. It was only a matter of seconds before Rainbow Dash realized who the people were. They were her friends from Canterlot High. "TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Das shouted,as she ran to see her friends. Rainbow wanted to get answers, and she knew that Twilight would give them. As Rainbow Dash neared her friend, she over heard their conversation. "So you really don't know where she went? She just disappeared?" Twilight asked, her words filled with sadness.

"Yes. But we are doing everything we can to find her." Leo answered. Rainbow Dash stood there, in a daze. Were they talking about her?

"Hey guys, who are we talking about?" Rainbow said nervously. _'Whats happening?'_ she thought to herself. No one was responding to her, or even acknowledging that she was even there. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Rainbow Dash stepped in between Leo and Twilight.

"Hey you two, I'm here. Whats going on?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking between them.

"Before we lost her, she said something about an element?" Leo said, looking straight at Twilight, like Rainbow Dash wasn't even there. This grabbed Rainbow's attention. She stopped trying to get their attention, and turned to Twilight, who sighed.

"Yes. Not a natural element, a harmonic element. We" Twilight began, holding out her arm to acknowledge the rest of the mane six, "are the Elements of Harmony.". Twilight had to be careful with the way she said things. She knew that she had to be careful with what she told them. she didn't know what Rainbow Dash had told them.

"The elements of what?" Donnie asked, he just wanted to hear it again to make sure he wasn't going insane.

"Harmony. Back where we come from, we defeat evil with the magic of friendship. Each of us poses a certain element. I am the element of Magic, Applejack is the element of Honesty, Pinkie Pie is laughter, Rarity is the element of generosity, Fluttershy is the element of kindness, and Rainbow Dash is the element of Loyalty. Together, we are the six Elements of Harmony." Twilight finished.

"So thats why Shredder wanted her." Leo thought, turning his head to face his brothers.

"Who's Shredder? Why did he want her? Is he the person who took Rainbow?" Twilight urgently asked, taking a step towards the turtles.

"We think that Shredder did take her. He's our most powerful villain we have faced. If he somehow knew that she was an element of Harmony, then he might have wanted her so that she couldn't join you guys and defeat him. He wouldn't risk killing her because he can use her as leverage, but..." Leo said, turning his head to face the girls.

"But what?" Twilight asked, impatient. The others gasped when they heard what Leo had said.

"Well, when Rainbow Dash was with us, whenever she was asleep, she would sleep talk of a danger beyond anyones control. And of something that would either destroy or save us all." Leo said.

"That could have been the portal. None of us can control the force that took Rainbow Dash to your dimension. It could have taken any of us, but it only took her." Twilight realized.

"Portal? That might explain why we found her asleep in the alley." Leo said.

"It must have been to much energy for her to handle so she passed out ." Twilight reasoned.

"So are we in the portal?" Leo started. Rainbow Dash eagerly awaited an answer from any of them.

"We are merely in a limbo between dimensions." Twilight said. "So how are we getting Rainbow Dash back?" Twilight asked.

Right as Twilight said that, everything started to go blurry again. As the voices started to fade, Rainbow Dash tried to get back to the vision. However, reality wanted her back.

Rainbow Dash took a gasp of air as she woke up. For a few seconds, she lay there, in Aprils lap, catching her breath. Sweat covered her body, and things swirled in her vision. A green head appeared above her, saying something that she couldn't understand. '_Donnie_' Rainbow Dash thought as things started to clear up somewhat. Her ears were starting to wake up with the rest of her. She shook her head, and more of the turtles appeared above her. She was still shaken from when her hearing finally cleared up.

"Riley? Riley can you hear me?" Donnie said above her. Rainbow Dash kept looking up a blank expression. She had been nearly as stiff as a board ever since she had been given the medicine. A few times, she even opened her eyes to expose the whites of her eyes, and tears.

"Guys, are you sure that she's okay?" April asked, concerned.

"She should be fine now, but these could be effects of the medicine." Donnie reasoned.

Rainbow Dash simply stared up at the faces. Donnie, Mikey, Ralph, and Leo were all gathered around her, looking down.

"Guys, she was kinda freakin me out when she opened her eyes. It was like she was possessed or something." Mikey said.

Rainbow Dash suddenly sat up, and everyone pulled away.

"Riley! Your awake!" Leo said gleefully. It had been a while before she was conscious.

But Rainbow Dash wasn't interested in them, she was interested in her vision.

She looked down at her knees and put her arms out to the side to support her. Her wings were tucked comfortably on her back, away from everyone. Her vision was still strange, and her head was dizzy and light, making it hard to focus.

"Riley?" Leo prodded.

"Guys, I think shes in some form of shock." Ralph said.

"Perhaps." Donnie considered. Just then, Rainbow Dash started to stand up, before falling over. Her eyes had a distant glare to them, but at the same time she knew what was happening.

"Whoa-Riley!" Leo said, as he and Ralph ran over to catch Rainbow Dash before she fell. Rainbow Dash remained silent, and April O'nell looked up, worried.

Rainbow Dash pushed both Ralph and Leo aside in an easy small gentle touch to the shell. Rainbow Dash made her stumbling way over to Master Splinter, who sat waiting for her. Expecting her. When she finally reached him, she knelt down before him with her head up.

"I can't...I can't pull myself away." Rainbow Dash whispered as she looked up with vacant eyes. After she said that, Master Splinter put his index and middle finger on Rainbow Dash's forehead. She closed her eyes, and a soft glow came from her head.

"Now try." Master Splinter replied, taking his hands away from her forehead. As soon as he did, the glow faded away.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes,and was able to focus the. "Whoa...what happened?" she began as she turned to face the turtles.

"More like what happened to you!" Leo said, and they all ran over to her.

"I don't-" Rainbow Dash began, before gasping. She knew what it meant.

So guys, I haven't ever really written a crossover story like this...as a matter of fact, its my first of both stories...Just comment and stuff...until the next chapter, BBBBBYYYYEEEE


	3. Suspicions

Rainbow Dash knew. She knew what the vision meant. She knew what it was. "It's a warning." Rainbow Dash murmerd, looking at Leo. "It was a warning." she said,her voice soft.

"What was? What do you mean?" Leo asked, holding onto Rainbow Dash's shoulders, to make sure she didn't fall again.

"My vision. It was a warning." Rainbow Dash whispered. She pulled off Leo's hands, and walked over to the seat next to Master Splinter.

"What happened in the vision?" Leo urgently asked. She had just woken up from crying with only the whites of her eyes showing, and looking like she had just ran a 5K.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the seat and sat down, but kept looking at Leo. "You all we're there. Everyone. Well...everyone except for me, April, and you." Rainbow Dash said, pointing to Master Splinter. "Well, I wasn't visible there, but I was there. Any way, my friends were there, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They were standing, talking to you guys about...me. You were all in a limbo between my dimension, and yours. You guys talked about a force, something greater then us all. And about some man named _'The Shredder'._ Apparently, I had been taken by him, and I had been talking about,uh well about something, and thats when I was kidnapped. I woke up, before the vision could finish."Rainbow Dash finished. She had decided not to tell them the whole story. They didn't need to know that she was an Element of Harmony. Not just yet, maybe not ever.

"Those are some weird names." Mikey piped up.

"Hey! Those are my friends your talking about! How dare you disresp-" Rainbow Dash said, stopping herself from revealing who she really is. She still didn't want them to know just in case. Rainbow Dash simply flexed her fingers, curling them up into fists, and unclenching them. _'Calm down Rainbow.' _she thought to herself as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Whoa, chill dudet! I didn't mean anything by it." Mikey said, backing away from the raging teenager.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. "Fine, just don't say ANYTHING about my friends again." she said harshly, still angry.

"About the vision, you said that you had been kidnapped by the Shredder?" Leo asked, wanting to calm her down.

"Yes...sort of. You guys said that I had most likely been taken by Shredder. Judging by his name, this guy is one of your so called_ 'enemies'._" Rainbow Dash said, looking over to Donnie.

Donnie finally realized why she was looking over at him. "Is that why you ran?" he asked her, trying to put the puzzle together.

"What?! I didn't run! I was escaping your grasp and trying to find some answers before I was drugged!" Rainbow Dash lied, standing up.

"I was only trying to bring you down to the lair." Donnie explained, trying to get through to her.

"Oh...I just thought..." she said, her voice trailing off. She grabbed her sides, and turned her head.

"You thought what?" Leo asked. Seeing her now, she looked insecure.

"Nothing." she said, looking up, and putting on a brave face. She wouldn't break her strong wall.

"Anyway," Leo began. Even though he was moving past that moment, he was eventually going to confront her about it. One way or another he was going to get to the bottom of this mysterious girl. "Do you know when this will happen?" Leo asked, getting back on track.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, focusing again.

"When will this vision happen?" Leo asked again.

"Oh...I don't know. It didn't specify." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Other then that, what else happened?" Leo asked her. There had to be another reason that she had gone wacky in her sleep.

"I couldn't wake up. The whole time, I tried to get up, I felt like I was being pushed back into sleep. It was like I was being held down mentally." Rainbow Dash, recalling the terrifying moments before asking, "Why?".

"Well you started going all frekazoid on us." Ralph said, making himself known.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash frantically asked, wanting to know what had happened.

"Well for starters" Donnie piped up. "You started sweating like you had just ran a mile. Then you opened up your eyes, and only the whites were showing. In the end, you started crying. Thats what happened." Donnie said, being specific.

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash said, kind of disturbed. She didn't like crying in front of people. She didn't like crying in general. Rainbow Dash's cheeks turned a shade of pink so light, that you would have to have a magnifying glass to see her embarrassment.

"It was probably caused from the vision." Donnie concluded.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think that when you went into your vision, you body just spazzed out. No worries, it's happened to all of us." Mikey joked.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked, her hopes raised that she wasn't as weird to them as they were to her.

"Nope." Mike said, chuckling. Rainbow Dash gave him a snarky face, and turned around to face Master Splinter.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now that we know of what is to come, you must stay with us down here." Master Splinter said, knowing that Rainbow Dash wouldn't want to.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said deftly. She had just heard what she had feared to hear.

"You must stay down here with us if we are to make sure that that vision never is imperative to your protection." Master Splinter said calmly, standing up.

"No. Th-that can't happen!" Rainbow said, her voice rising. "You can't keep me down here!".

"Riley, its not that bad." April said, standing up.

"Huh?" Rainbow said, confused.

"Really. I used to live with them for a while when I was in danger. I'm no longer in danger now, but I was." April said to her, moving closer.

"April, you don't understand. I have to fly. Its who I am. Its what my mar-" Rainbow almost said. She nearly spat out another secret. _'Get it together Rainbow Dash.'_.

"Your what?" Donnie asked, interested.

"Nothing!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Is that the mark on your hip?" Leo asked, still ashamed from the earlier experience.

"No." Rainbow Dash lied.

"Anyway..." April started, "guys, can I talk to you.". April had an idea. The turtles gathered around April, and they said some things that Rainbow Dash couldn't make out. Then, the group broke apart, and Donnie walked over to Master Splinter, and whispered into his ear. The elder simply responded with a "Hmmm." while stroking his chin.

"April has come up with an option for you." Master Splinter said, turning to Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, shoot." Rainbow Dash said with an attitude, while crossing her arms.

"My aunt has a spare bedroom. You could live with me, but you would have to hid your wings during the day, and when ever people other then me, the turtles, and Master Splinter. You could fly at night, as long as one of the turtles was with you." April offered.

Rainbow Dash considered this. She wouldn't be able to fly during the day, but she would still be able to fly. "Alright. I'll stay with April." Rainbow Dash said. She was a little nervous. Rainbow Dash had never had a roommate, but it was better then rooming with a bunch of guys.

"Awesome." April said, walking over to Rainbow Dash. "C'mon, we can go now.". She took Rainbow Dash's wrist, which triggered an unexpected response.

Rainbow Dash felt someone grab her wrist, and fear took over. Acting out of instinct, she pulled away. Her vision blurred by the memories, she started to run. She didn't know where to, or in what direction, but she ran. She heard voices calling to her. Suddenly, she heard her own voice. She didn't know what she was saying, but it sounded loud.

Then, her vision cleared up as if nothing had ever happened, but she closed her eyes. The voices all stopped, and the memories disappeared. As she slowly opened up her eyes again, she looked up to see most of the the familiar faces. She was face down, and she felt a lot of weight on her body. "What the?" Rainbow Dash said confused, as she tried to get up, but to avail. She was trapped under neath someone, or some thing. "Can you please get off of me?" Rainbow Dash asked, assuming it was a person.

"Dudes, she's cool." Mikey called. Donnie stood next to him.

'That means...' Rainbow Dash thought, before pushing off the two heavy turtles.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash heard, as two bodies fell off of her. Rainbow Dash stood up, and ran over to April, who stood next to Master Splinter. She felt better when she wasn't the only girl around those guys.

"Why were you on me?" Rainbow Dash asked, angry as hell.

"It wasn't our fault! You spaced out, and started running and shouting _'Stay away! Please!' _It was like you were begging." Leo said, standing up.

"Oh...I-uh-I don't know why." Rainbow Dash lied.

"Really?" Leo asked sarcastically. _'She doesn't know a lot of things._' he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Yep. Totally strange thing." Rainbow Dash said, looking to the left. A clear indication of a lie.

"But what about when Donnie grabbed your wrist. Was that just a coincidence too?" Ralph asked, feeling like they had her cornered.

"I-I" Rainbow Dash could barely get out. She felt the pressure build up inside of her as the acusations beagn.

"And what we're you talking about when you were kidnapped? Do you not want us to know that either?" Leo asked. He usually wasn't that pushy, but he wanted answers too.

"Enough!" Master Splinter's voice rang out to all of the ears. "My sons, you will come with me. April, you may leave with Riley when you please." he said, his voice stern. The four turtles grumbled, and April simply replied with a bow. Master Splinter walked out of the room with the four turtles behind him.

"I'm so sorry. They usually aren't that-" April began, only to be cut off. She had her suspicions, but then disregarded them.

"No. It's alright. A few misunderstandings are alright." Rainbow Dash said, but she was deep in thought. _'So they're onto me...'_ Rainbow Dash thought, nervously.

"Alright, c'mon, lets go." April said. This time, she just let Rainbow Dash follow her.


End file.
